Cardassians
Cardassians are native to a Class M planet called Cardassia Prime. They have pale brown snakelike skin and they are very cunning. Personality: Cardassians are very intelligent and they always seem to have an ulterior motive. They have an extreme loyalty to their family. Physical Description: Cardassians have light gray skin with two curved ridges on their foreheads. They have two vertical ridges on each side of their necks starting around their shoulders and ending at their head. They have an inverted teardrop shaped ridge in the center of their forhead. Oftentimes the female's teardrop has a slight blue tint. The female's ridges are typically less pronounced than the male's. Relations: Many people do not like Cardassians, especially Bajorans due to many of their treatments during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. Cardassians often play ignorant in order to when in reality, it is extremely rare for them to not have considered every possibility and contingency for a specific situation. Alignment: Cardassians are typically considered Lawful Evil. Their loyalty to their families as well as their government is what makes them Lawful. Not all Cardassians are Evil, though as a society, they are due their desire to help only themselves rather than look for the good of society. Home Planets: *Cardassia Prime- Capital Planet *Adarak Prime *Arawath *Amleth Prime (Amleth system) *Avenal VII (Avenal system) *Cardassia III (Cardassian system) *Cardassia IV (Cardassian system) *Cardassia V (Cardassian system) *Chin'toka II (Chin'toka system)-Military Base *Chin'toka III (Chin'toka system)-Military Base *Felton Prime-Military Base *Kelvas V (Kelvas system)-Repair Base *Kora II (Kora system) *Korma *Lazon II (Lazon system)-Labor Camp *Loval (Loval system) *Omekla III *Pentath III (Pentath system) *Pullock V *Quinor VII (Quinor system)-Military Base *Regulak IV *Sarpedion V-Most Fortified Military Base in Cardassian Union *Septimus III-Military Base *Simperia *Soukara *Torros III (Torros system) *Trelka V (Trelka system) *Unefra III (Unefra system) *Vanden Prime *Velos VII (Velos system) Religion: Cardassians have no national organized religion, in fact, they find most religions as fantasies of unintelligent people. During the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor the Cardassians treated the Bajoran religion with disrespect and disregargance. Language: Cardassians speak the language "Cardassian". Any Cardassian that was stationed on Bajor during The Occupation may choose to know Bajoran as a bonus language though most Cardassians would not demean themselves enough to learn "such a useless language". There are no reported Cardassians to ever join Starfleet, however, if they did, they would have English as an Automatic Language. Names: Cardassians typically have one name. Cardassians who are a member of the military or the Obsidian Order have a title based on their rank and are referred to such in addition to their given name. For example, Damar who has achieved the rank of Gul is referred to as Gul Damar. Female Names:'''Silara, Illiana, Zorana, Mila '''Male Names: Lukin, Luce, Fargan, Bronar Adventurers: Cardassians as adventurers have a difficult time trusting anyone who is not Cardassian. Even among their own people, trust is not always freely given. It is difficult for a Cardassian to take orders from any other species, however the more scientific Cardassians are typically not as rigidly narrow minded in their outlook. Cardasian Racial Bonuses *Cardassians Bonuses: +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution *Cardassians Size: Medium Sized Creatures *Cardassian's Speed: 30ft *+2 species bonus to Fortitude saves. Cardassians’ thick skin and tough bodies allow them to tolerate pain better than other species. *+2 species bonus on all Knowledge skill checks and those checks that involve memory. All Cardassians receive intense mental training during childhood. *+2 Species bonus to Bluff, Gather Information and Sense Motive checks. *Automatic Languages: Cardassian *Bonus Languages: English, Bajoran **Any other languages must be learned through Starfleet training or from life on another world. *Favored Class: Security Specialist Category:Craig System Category:Species Category:Playable Species